Yes, Another Watching Your Own Show Fic
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette wakes up chained to Adrien in a room with a girl and boy and watching a show about her life. you do NOT ship the OCs, everyone is going to be in here
1. chapter 1

**_A/N- I've wanted to do this for a while now and I'm completely bored out of my mind please do not ship the OCs since they are actually based of me and a friend of mine and our friends ship us for some weird reason. enjoy!!!!! no shipping_**

 ** _;3_**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

"WAKE UP!" Screamed a voice.

Marinette shot forward and looked around.

She was in a bright room, that had love seats.

There was a long buffet table, with cookies, camembret, sandwiches, salad, chips, Doritos with words that read; _if you touch these you are deadmeat. ;3_. There were all kinds of food, but there was a mountain of pasteries, labled; _if you also touch these you are deadmeat._

On her her right, was Mama and Papa, next to them were Nathaneal and Juleka, then Prince Ali and Rose, and finally Chloé and Lila.

To her left was Alya and Nino, next Alix and Kim, Ivan and Meleyne, and Max and Sabrina.

And sitting next to her was Adrien _freaking_ Agreste.

At their wrists and ankles they were chained to together.

Standing in front of a large flat screen was a pale skinned, carmel haired, gray eyed, girl dressed in black leggings, black boots, and a gray hoodie.

Next to her stood a tan, brown eyed, curly brown haired, boy dressed in a red shirt, with blue pants, and sneakers.

"I wasn't that loud!" The girl complained to the boy.

"I could hear you through the headphones. In fact I think you broke the headphones." The boy replied.

The girl pointed to them and snapped, "Well they're awake now."

The boy shook his head, while the girl spun around and said, "Hiya! Sorry that you guys had to hear that. My name is Carrie! This is my friend JC. We brought-" "She!" -"you here today cause we're-" "She's." -"tired of you people being stupid, and I'm tired of waiting for season two."

JC piped up, "I'm here to make sure Carrie doesn't try to kill anyone so I suggest that Chloé and Lila not to say a word unless you want to get killed."

"And he's too lazy to watch the first season . . ." Carrie added, glaring at JC. "And I did not kill someone. I almost broke their wrist. Big difference."

"So you guys are apart of a TV show called Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. There are cookies and camembret cheese on the table over there and the mountain of pasteries belongs to Adrien, due to his father being so protective of his son he doesn't allow said son to eat any junk food and a certain girl that he played MUS 3 wouldn't let him eat." Carrie informed them.

"WE'RE LEARNING LADYBUG'S TRUE IDENTITY?!"

"FINALLY A GOOD SHOW!"

"WHY IS MARITRASH SITTING NEXT TO MY ADRIKINS?!"

Carrie cracked her knuckles with loud cracking sounds and said, " Insult Marinette again and I will cut your hair. I dare you."

Marinette blushed and mumbled out a sorry to Adrien.

"How is that possible? The chances-" Max began to wonder.

"It happened, I have questions for Marinette's parents, I people to shake and scream at, but I have to wait for the episode to do that." Carrie responed.

Marinette glanced a look at the chains on her wrist and ankle, bounding her to Adrien.

"What's up with the chains?" Adrien called out.

Carrie looked torn between heaven and deciding if she should murder someone.

"Not that I don't mind spending time with you Marinette it's just you don't seem that comfortable when I'm around." Adrien added quickly.

Carrie slapped her forehead and pointed a finger in their direction.

"You two will be silent until the reveal and no one is allowed to tell anyone outside of this room who Ladybug and Cat Noir is. And I'm looking at the Ladyblogger of the room." Carrie ordered.

Alya slumped down and muttered, "I don't even have my phone."

JC stepped forward and said, "You all are paired together by ship. Adrien and Marinette actually in a love square with only themselves in it."

Alya turned them and said, "Care to explain?"

They blushing teens shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh and a little tip, Carrie is crazy when it comes to shipping. She even went as far as kidnapping Prince Ali. Don't ask questions how she did, I'm not even sure how she did it." JC warned them.

"Okay folks! Before we start I'm going to apologize to the people who got akumazited. Now let the show begin!" Carrie cackled.


	2. Hiatus

**_Hello the wonderful readers that won't hurt me . . . so as you can see it is taking me a very long time update chapter two. I told some of you that I would update in Feb. but I got really busy and didn't get a chance to work on it. I only have a couple scenes left to write so hopefully I can it out before June ends. I'm terribly sorry for the delay but do not worry the second chapter shall come! If any of you want to know why it's taking so long ask and I'll PM you. Thank you for being understanding and I hope you all aren't too upset at me. Have a wonderful day! ;3_**


	3. THE CHAPTER SHALL COME VERY SOON

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING THE DEADLINE (TTTT)!!! bad news though, when the app went through it's updates it also got rid of the almost finished chapter. Just one more scene and some editing and would of been finished!! But nooo, I have to start all over again thanks a lot FF.N!! Thank you all for being so patient and I will have this chapter out before the week ends! I'm so sorry!!**_


	4. The almost actual chapter

**_A/N- Oh god I haven't been on this site for so long! Long story short, my phone had space shortage problem and I to delete some of my apps, including this one sadly. But I got all of your messages and whenever one from this story popped up, I felt so bad! But I managed to save up enough space for games I enjoy, and this. I'm sorry for the wait and please enjoy this wacky story! Please don't kill me!_**

 ** _;3_**

Carrie fumbled with the remote then a loud _BUZZ_ sound broke through.

"Hello, you've reached the Shipping Carrie, how may I help you?" Carrie drew her phone from her pocket in her sweatshirt.

"Huh. Okay. Yeah Writing Carrie, you should be scared. That dude put up a freaking poll. Scared you into writing this," Carrie muttered.

JC turned around and whispered, "We're fictional too."

"WHAT?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I WENT THROUGH JUST TO BRING HIM HERE?! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO TAKE HIM BACK? ARE YOU CRAZY WRITING CARRIE?!" Carrie shrieked.

"I don't care about the Left Carrie, Writing Carrie! I'll be dead, and this whole mission will go down in smoke!" She wailed.

"Why? What happened to Writing Carrie? Is she being lazy like writing pointless stuff instead of writing the actual content the readers want to read again?" JC asked, backing away.

"Yes, and no. She says that Left Carrie is going crazy at Season Two and the new ships. Says I need to be accurate, but this is Season One! One!" Carrie yelled.

"And you're angry because . . . ? You love shipping. Your name is Shipping Carrie," JC continied to try to calm her down.

"And I gathered the Season One ships, but now I need to gather the Season Two ships! Okay, Ali you're going home," Carrie snapped, marching over to Rose and Ali.

"What do you think she means by that?" Marinette whispered, her target Alya, but Adrien interjected.

"JC said that we're all fictional so, I guess that there can be different planes of fiction? Like in our world we would have more power over them, but here, they have the power," he whispered.

"And how do you know that?" she whispered back, watching Carrie unlock Ali and hand him to JC.

She skipped over to Nathanial and Juleka and asked, "Hey, what about Nathanial? He's going to be lonely now. I'm letting this one slid, but I haven't even seen footage of this kid."

She grabbed their chains and unlocked, dragging Juleka over to Rose. Carrie plopped the raven haired girl next to the blonde.

"That's what I asked! Oh, wait I know what you're trying to do! Trying to stall from writing the actual chapter! Okay, then! Two can play at this game! JC! Start the show! Now! Quickly! I'm taking Ali back home!" Carrie traded the remote for Ali and dragged him off into the darkness.

JC shrugged and pressed a few buttons until Netflix popped up on the screen.

"This can't be real! We're actually a show?" Max cried.

"And I'm guessing that I'm the auidence's favorite?" Cholé jeered.

"Eee! I can't wait for this! Marinette, you know how much I want to learn Ladybug's identity!" Alya squealed.

"Come Writing Carrie stop putting unless content before the good stuff, are you trying to scare our readers off?" JC glared at the ceiling and pressed play.

 ** _A/N- Hi, me again, yeah I'm stalling- FOR A GOOD REASON, PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN- but I wanna know what you guys want for the episodes! I'm going to stop listening to your suggestions after next Sat. but I will take the three most suggested episodes of SEASON ONE. That noted, I have only watch the first part of the second season and am going to start binge watching it tonight. So tell me what you want! and please don't kill me!_**


End file.
